


Cure For The Nightmare

by casofsuburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Leviathan Castiel, M/M, Nightmares, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casofsuburbia/pseuds/casofsuburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Benny settle in a cave for the night in Purgatory. Dean started to have a nightmare, about when Leviathans ruled Castiel and died, right in front of him. Cas tries to calm him down.</p><p>Not the right place or time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure For The Nightmare

Purgatory was dark— tall grass swallowing their feet, trees hovering high above their heads, as if a threat to bury them in the sharp, leafless branches dangling over them. Growls passed and faded into the background noise of the crickets, chirping away as another night fell. Dean, Castiel, and Benny have all decided to camp out in a cave they've cleared out earlier; it was a short tunnel, almost like it was carved in into the mountain. No wobbling barrier of rocks— just a hard wall of land at the three corners. One opening would allow them even the smallest amount of safety, and Benny volunteering as the nightwatch increased that. Both the angel and the hunter were relieved; Castiel's grace was almost useless in the realm of dead monsters, his vessel's mortal needs overcoming his will.

He slipped into a corner next to Dean, relatively near the opening but far enough for Benny not to hear anything. The vampire leaned against the cave's opening, waiting and watching in the dark, slashing off some creature's head just as Cas laid himself to sleep. _Sleep, what a peculiar thing_ , he thought. He laid himself down nearer the opening, possibly thinking to shield Dean with himself if anything dangerous got past Benny. His head was parallel to Dean's— the hunter's brows were furrowed together as he slept, drawing soft and peaceful intakes of breath. Castiel's eyelids grew heavy, and he drifted off.

Around half an hour passed and the angel already woke. Dean was still sound asleep. Thinking that Benny had them covered, he decided to stare at the hunter's sleeping face to make the time pass.

_"We're going home."_

_"I'm not leaving here without you."_

_I wonder if you knew, Dean. I wonder._

* * *

 

_I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you._

Bobby was on the floor, completely lifeless after Cas snapped his fingers and broke his neck. Cas started to pull out the knife that Sam had earlier plunged into his chest.

"Sam, sweet Sam."

"Cas, it'll be okay. We'll make things right." Sam held his hands out, gesturing for the angel to calm down.

"Do you think it has gone awry, Sam?"

He didn't answer. Cas stepped closer, a twisted smile on his face.

"Do you think I'm wrong?" He asked. Dean crawled on the floor towards his brother, trying to stand up despite broken bones.

"Get away from my little brother," he stuttered, the blood in his mouth making it difficult to speak. With a wave of Cas' hand, he flew across the room, crashing into the wall.

"Answer me, Sam."

"I—" Cas reached out towards Sam's torso, pushing his hand under Sam's skin, twisting and pulling until Sam turned into a bleeding mess. A loud thud echoed in the room when he fell to the floor. Castiel walked outside the room, "You thought we were wrong. We are never wrong."

"Sam?! Sammy?!" Those were Dean's first words when he regained consciousness only a little while later, a pool of blood surrounding his brother's fallen body. He limped as fast as he could to his fallen little brother. "No, no," he cried out, sweeping Sam's hair out of his face and swiping his thumb over his cheeks. "No, not again, Sammy. Sam. Sam!"

"Dean... S-save Cas. He," Sam whispered as he loosely grasped Dean's arm, "he still has hope."

"No, no, no, Sam, stay with me."

"Please, Dean." Sam breathed out.

"Sammy." Sam only smiled in return.

"God... _god_." Dean's tears fell uncontrollably as he looped his brother's arm around his neck, carrying him outside to follow Cas. He will never leave his little brother behind, _never_.

"Cas! Cas, come back." Dean shouted at the angel—no, Leviathan-ridden angel, _whatever_ —as he kept walking towards the deep end of the water.

"You child! Come back! Turn around!" He said angrily. Cas did turn around, a sincere sorry in his eyes. "Don't make me lose you, too. Please, Cas." It seemed like he only mouthed the words; a silent plea, but, obviously, to no avail. "Cas, I've already lost enough, please!" He shouted, the words falling out like a tidal wave— unstoppable, bringing about destruction of great magnitude. If there was anything Dean knew better than fixing cars, it was to _know_ better than putting his heart on his sleeve. Cas kept wading in the cold water, and he started trembling. His breathing was ragged and sharp, like knives in his chest. The angel turned around.

_Dean, Dean._

He felt a heavy weight on his chest, squeezing every ounce of air out of his lungs. He fell to the ground on his hands as the trembling got worse. Sam's corpse fell to the floor beside him. He was reminded of Bobby inside. _Everyone's dying_ , he thought.

"Cas! Cas!" He screamed out. Those were the only words he can say. He found it harder and harder to breathe.

"Cas!"

"Cas!" The angel turned around one last time before dark figures with gigantic mouths and razor-sharp teeth seized him.

"Dean!"

He jolted awake in cold sweat at the clear call of his name. He took short, sharp intakes of air, normalizing his breathing. He clutched his shirt tightly, grasping the arm on his shoulder with equal force.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I believe it was a nightmare," Cas was sitting down next to him, rubbing up and down his arm in an attempt to calm him down. Dean kept his grip.

"God, Cas. I thought I lost Sam." He placed his hand clutching his shirt to his face, burying it in his palm. "I thought I lost him again." Cas still felt him trembling.

"You didn't. Sam is still there. He's okay, Dean." He put a hand over Dean's own, tracing the hunter's knuckles softly with his thumb.

"I can't lose my little brother, Cas." Dean shook his head lightly, still in shock.

"Dean." Cas moved his free hand to the one covering Dean's face, lowering it and tentatively cupping his face. A hesitant touch, unsure of whether or not it was okay, but Dean moved into the warmth of his palm, a simple reassurance that it was, _indeed_ , okay.

Cas tilted his head slightly and moved closer to Dean, like he was trying to estimate how two puzzle pieces would fit together. He pressed his lips onto Dean's, aware that this was something new for them— them as one entity, as one heart. Dean inched his hands to latch behind Cas' neck and licked the angel's lips, knowing that Cas might be hesitant, remembering the time he reiterated the importance of personal space. Cas grew confident and played Dean's game, moving them slightly farther into the cave and lowering him down to the dirt floor. His hips started to press down lower and harder against the hunter, catching Dean's moan in his mouth. Dean bucked his hips up in response, creating an easy rhythm between them.

Cas undid Dean's belt without difficulty, pulling down his pants and boxers enough to expose his half-hard dick. He stroked Dean a few times before taking him in his mouth, his tongue tasting every inch. He went further until the head of Dean's dick hit the back of his throat, muscles fluttering around it. Cas' eyes flitted to Dean, seeing him bite his lips in an attempt to keep quiet. Frankly, it amused Cas. He licked at the underside of Dean's dick, cupping his balls and squeezing lightly as he did. For a few minutes, Cas was bobbing up and down the hunter's length while Dean threaded his fingers in the angel's dark brown hair. Suddenly, Dean pushed Castiel off and pulled him to his lips, kissing him and tasting himself on the angel's tongue while he mumbled a question in between breaths, "Why did you pull me off?"

" _Fuck me_. I've been waiting too long, Cas."

"Benny is just outside, he might hear—"

"And you weren't worried earlier?"

Cas fell silent.

"I don't want to hurt you, Dean. This isn't the right place or time." Cas pulled away from Dean, several inches away from each other's face.

"You've done worse." Dean meant it as a joke— how Cas beat him up in the alley, how he didn't listen to him when he told him, _Don't open Purgatory_. Okay, maybe it _wasn't_ a joke, but Dean didn't mean anything. Or maybe he did. He didn't know. Dean Winchester is the master of fucking things up. He was still stuck in the mindset that Cas killed his brother; the words fell out harshly and it had burned the angel like holy fire.

"I know what you're thinking. That wasn't me, Dean. You know that." Cas' concerned face turned into one of sadness, of remorse. "You know that wasn't me." Of fear. When the hunter didn't answer, not even meeting his eyes, he lifted himself off Dean and laid next to him instead, back turned.

Dean pulled up his pants, ignoring the throbbing ache between his thighs. He turned his back against Cas.

_Not the right place or time._

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't fucking know how to do summaries.
> 
> Written while I couldn't sleep. Really, now. It was supposed to be a response to a Cas-wakes-Dean-up-from-a-Leviathan!Cas-nightmare-then-they-do-the-do prompt from a friend on Facebook, but my inability to _write porn unless pressured_ turned this into angst. Well, shit. Someone better do a workshop on not feeling awkward while writing porn or I am actually doomed.
> 
> Also, concrit makes my world go round. Please. <3


End file.
